Dark Child: Jayda's Conception
by DavidxEmber
Summary: They both pretended it never happened. Too bad they were unaware of the tiny fertilized egg inside of Raven. The one he had fathered.
1. Chapter 1

_Five years_. That's how long it'd been since Raven defeated her father, Trigon the Terrible. Numerous things among the Titans had changed.

Starfire and Robin were engaged, Jinx had changed to the good side, and was now fighting crime along the speedster Kid Flash

_(It was rumored the two were dating in their private life, but neither would admit it. Hell- the two were LIVING together! They had to be doing something!) _and Cyborg had begun hanging out with Bumble Bee more often, with less fights. Though she still called him 'Sparky'. Which he hated. Though not as much...

Raven and Beast Boy, however, had not changed. He was still a pest to her, and she was still a bitch to him. They hated having to be in eachothers presence at anyother time besides fighting crime and training, and of course the occasional movie night.

_However, tonight, they'd have only eachother for company_.

"We're going out to try and plan the wedding. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, keep an eye out for danger." Robin told his friends, his arm around Starfire's waist.

"Oh no! No! No! I got a date with Bee! I am NOT standing her up!" Cyborg growled, standing up, towering over Bird Boy. Robin sighed. "Fine... Raven. Beast Boy. Keep an eye out, we'll be back... Later." he said, leaving the tower with Star.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow." Cyborg said, walking towards the door. "Hey! What time should we expect you back?" BB hollered. "If all goes well, I'll probably crash at Bee's house." he grinned before leaving.

"Anything you wanna watch on tv?" Beast Boy asked, the remote in his gloved hands. "No. Go ahead and watch tv. I'm just going to meditate." she said, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. Beast Boy frowned, before turning on the tv.

Two hours passed, and not only was Beast Boy bored, but he was also hungry. He got up and walked over to Raven. "Rae..?" he asked. His hand was barely on her shoulder when her eyes shot open, pitch black in color. "Aah!" he screamed, jumping back.

"What!" she hissed. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted anything to eat!" he stammered. Raven's eyes went back to their normal purple color.

"Oh. No thanks. I am thirsty though." Her cheeks were turning a soft, barely noticable shade of pink. "I'll see what we got." he said, walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found that, literally, the only thing to drink was a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of tequila.

He let out a sigh. "Raven?" he called. "What?" she groaned. "Vodka, tequila, or tap water?" BB questioned. Raven stuck out her tonuge in disgust, though Beast Boy didn't see it. She positively hated alcohol. But she hated water even more.

"What about my tea?" She asked. "You're out. I looked for it." Raven cursed silently. She was thought for another moment, before yelling out "Vodka!" Beast Boy hopped over the side of the couch, and handed her the vodka, the bottle of Tequila and a sandwich in his other hand.

"Here you go." He said, sitting about two feet away from her. "Thanks." She said, taking a swig of her drink. Beast Boy took a few swigs of his drinks and turned on the tv to Adult Swim.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"_Robot Chicken_. It makes fun of other tv shows and people. It's fucking hilarious. Wanna watch?" Beast Boy asked. Raven stared at the tv for a second. "Sure." She said, drinking some more.

* * *

><p>Both Titans were laughing crazily at the cartoon, as it made fun of everything from Michael Jackson, Care Bears, to even the Titans. The two bottles of alcohol were on the floor empty. Raven's head was resting on his shoulder, as she giggled.<p>

Beast Boy turned to look at her and kissed her lips gently. Raven's giggles died down, and she stared at him intently. She sat up and got off the couch, standing infront of him.

Beast Boy gulped; he was sure she was gonna slap him.

_But she didn't_. She kissed him back. Her lips pressed hard against his. Beast Boy moaned, as Raven climbed into his lap. His hands her on her hips, as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Raven pulled away climbing off of him. Garfield was puzzled. _'Crap. Now she is going to slap me_.' he gulped. But again, she didn't. Instead, she grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the living room.

_And into her bedroom_.

She pushed him onto her bed, straddling him, her lips pressed against his once more in a passionate kiss that he couldn't help but moan from. "Rae... Raven!" He said, pushing her away.

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "For one night- just one- I would like for us not to fight. Please. Could you do that for me?" She whispered softly.

He didn't answer. He just kissed her lips, bringing her back down on top of him, letting the alcohol overtake his brain.

Raven moaned as he worked to unzip her leotard with one hand, while his other dipped down to her crotch, rubbing and massaging her nether regions through the thin black cloth.

She quicker off her boots and unhooked her cloak as Garfield's gloved hands slid her leotard down and off her slim pale form, leaving her in just a pair of black panties and a black satin bra. His shoes, shirt, and gloves where stripped away next. Raven then trailed her sharp finger nails up and down his six pack.

_At 23, being a superhero for the Doom Patrol and the Titans had done Garfield Logan well._

He flipped them, Raven's back pressing into the black comforter on her bed. Suddenly the AC kicked on and Raven shivered. "Can we get under the covers?" She cooed. He nodded, as they slipped between her blue silk sheets.

They worked together to remove her bra, their lips once again glued together in a heated kiss, their tongues fighting like two cobras over a meal. His fingers pinched and tweaked the rosy pink buds against her soft flesh.

His lips trailed down her neck, leaving bruises and bite marks on her snow white flesh, as he attacked her breasts, his tongue swirling over her nipples.

Raven moaned loudly, pleased with his actions. Her panties grew moist, soon becoming soaked with her love juices. "Gar, please." She begged, barely above a whisper even with Garfield's sharp senses.

His fingers trailed down to between her legs, slipping under her underwear and rubbing her clit. Raven let out a pleased moan. "_Wow. That feels... Uh... Great_." She groaned.

She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh through his boxers.

That made her slightly scared. She was a virgin. Hell- six hours ago she hadn't even had her first kiss. Now Beast Boy of all people was going to be popping her cherry in a few moments.

"Hey Raven?" He whispered, trailing kisses up and down her neck. "Y-yeah?" She said, stuttering slightly, though it wasn't noticeable. "Is this your first time?" He asked.

"Yes. Yours?" She asked. "No." He muttered. "Lemme guess? Terra?" She sighed. "No. I never even kissed her. No, it was a girl I met when I was with the Doom Patrol." He replied, pulling her panties down.

His boxers came off next. He positioned her thighs, his lower body rested comfortably between them. He hovered over her, his lips almost touching hers. "Dont go slow. Just one quick thrust." She said.

He kissed her hard, plunging into her, just as she had requested. She shrieked lightly against his lips, taking slow shallow breaths as he stayed insides her, unmoving.

She moved her hips only slightly, earning a groan from Garfield. She wrapped her legs around his waist, silently telling him it was okay for him to move.

His thrusts started out slow, but soon picked up speed. He had Raven moaning his name, as her arms and legs wrapped around his body. His face was burried in the crook of her neck.

She came first, her walls clenching his rod, soaking it, and begging for his own cum. With one final push, he erupted inside of her, his sperm coursing it's way into her cervix.

_Unknown to both of them, his seed had fertilized the tiny microscopic egg that had made a home out of Raven's uterus._

He fell beside her on the bed. Both were exhausted an out of breath. They fell asleep before either of them could say a word.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up with a groan, clutching her throbbing head. She then noticed two things were wrong.<p>

_One- she was naked._

_Two- someone was snoring_.

She turned her head and her eyes went wide. A bare back was facing her vision of sight. A bare _green_back. She almost screamed. But instead, she cautiously got up, and pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of purple sweat pants, before waking BB up.

"Gar! Wake up!" She hissed, smacking him in the shoulder. "Ugh! What?" He groaned, opening up one eye. "Wait? Where am I?... And where are my pants?" He asked.

"You're in my room. And I think we... You know..." She groaned, frowning. It took Garfield less then two seconds to figure out what she meant.

"_Shit_. Hand me my pants."

"Tell me about it. I say we just pretend it never happened!" She said. Garfield snorted. "Agreed." He said, slipping his shirt over his head. "This never happened." He muttered. "Never happened." She repeated.

_Too bad it did happen._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear People Who Read/Reviewed This Story,**_

_**You say you want me to write more. About what happens next.**_

_**I can tell you what happens next:**_

_**Read "Dark Child I: The Legacy is Born" and then when you're done, read "Dark Child II: The Prophecy Continues". **_

_**Because those stories TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_

_**This story is just a prequel. That's why it's called "Dark Child: Jayda's Conception".**_

_**Ugh!**_

_**I'm not trying to be a bitch here, but the only reason I wrote this lemon, was so that people would know how Jayda (the baby Raven & Garfield made in chapter 1) was conceived- hence the TITLE!**_

_**That's it. That's all.**_

_**So you wanna know what happens next? Read Dark Child 1 & 2.**_

_**Adios,**_

_**DavidxEmber.**_


End file.
